Evelyn and the Gamers save the Pokemon World
by Evelyn1563
Summary: 7 kids and help with Ash and PIkachu have to stop Team Flare before they destroy the Pokemon World.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: The Race_**

 **Evelyn's Pov**

Hi, I'm Evelyn and this is my story. Also Isaiah's, Ruby's Willow's, Stone's and Bella's. I have a Pokemon hat. Isaiah have a green hat. Ruby have a pink hat. Willow have a bow. Stone have a tie. Bella have a blue Eevee hat. We are in 7th grade. We were running then Isaiah stop us.

"Evelyn!" said Isaiah and Ruby.

"Can you slow down by a ten?" asked Bella and Stone.

"Isaiah,Willow, Ruby, Stone and Bella! You know I can't!" I said.

"There will be a race. We know." said Ruby.

"Hi, Evelyn and the losers." said Zane. He is in 10th grade. He always mean and bad. He never lose in a race.

"We will win Zane." said Willow.

 **Bella's Pov**

"Did you forget? 1 team member can race." I said.

"I will do it!" said Evelyn.

"You never win losers." said Zane. He walked away from us.

"WE WILL WIN THIS TIME ZANE AND YOU CAN NOT STOP US!" I yelled.

"It is started in 5 minutes." said Isaiah. "Come on Evelyn."

"Coming!" said Evelyn.

 **Isaiah's Pov**

It was racing time.

Evelyn and Zane, are you ready to race?" asked the helper.

"Yes, I am!" said Evelyn.

"Ready to win for the 10th time." said Zane.

"You can do it Evelyn." I said to her.

"Evelyn win this." said Bella.

"OK." said Evelyn. I looked at Zane and he is going to cheat to win.

"Evelyn, Zane is going to cheat." I said. She did not listen to me.

"1,2,3 go!" said the helper.

 **Evelyn's Pov**

I run as fast I can. Zane was in 1st then Zane tip on a rock. Well I saw it was not a rock, it was something. I did not stop running. I was in 1st.

"I am winning!" I said.

"No you not!" said Zane. He use rocks to make me tip but it did not work because I jumped.

"Miss me." I said as I turned

Not so fast Evelyn" said Zane. "I got bats too."

"You can't get me! So try to get me." I said.

"Bats, get her." said Zane. The bats got me and my hair.

"Cheater!" I yelled. I tip him. I won.

"I win." I said. Zane looked at me. I know that he was sorry by his eyes.

"Sorry Evelyn. I am a bad and mean cheater." said Zane.

" It is OK. You just sad about something." I said to him.

"Yeah I am. My girlfriend moved away." said Zane.

"Oh, I what you to be in my team. OK?" I asked.

"Sure." said Zane.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: The Voice  
_**

 **Bella's Pov**

"Evelyn, you won!" I said.

"Evelyn, yeah." said Isaiah. Then they saw Zane.

"Evelyn, Zane is a bully!" said Ruby.

"He is OK." said Evelyn.

"No, he is not." I said. Evelyn walked Zane home.

"What can we do Bella?" asked Isaiah

"I don't know." I said.

 **Evelyn's Pov**

At Zane's house, Zane and I walked to his house.

"Do you know your girlfriend's name?" I asked.

"I don't know? I just know her for 2 weeks." said Zane.

"Oh" I said. Then we listen to a voice.

 _"Evelyn and the gamers, the Pokemon world need help."_ said the voice.

"Who are you?" I asked.

 _" I'm Arceus."_ said the voice. Then the voice was gone.

"What was that?" asked Zane.

"I don't know." I said.

 **Bella's Pov**

We were talking about Isaiah and I listen to a voice.

 _"Evelyn and the gamers, the Pokemon world need help."_ said the voice.

"What can we do?" I asked.

 _"Find me."_ said the voice. The voice was gone.

"Where to we go to?" asked Isaiah.

"I think that we need Evelyn. She will know." I said.

"Right." said Isaiah. We went to see Evelyn.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Kanto**_

 **Bella's Pov  
**

"Evelyn! Someone need help!" I said.

"I know sister." said Evelyn.

"Evelyn and I listen to it too." said Zane. "Where is Ruby, Stone, and Willow?"

"I called for them." said Evelyn. I let Evelyn use my I-pad.

"Evelyn, what is it?" asked Ruby.

"Come to Zane's house." said Evelyn.

"OK!" said Ruby. we wait for them. I saw them.

"What happen Evelyn?" asked Willow.

"Did you listen to a voice?" asked Evelyn.

"Yeah!" said Ruby." the voice say this 'Evelyn and the gamers, the Pokemon world need help.'"

"Right." said Zane. They saw a wormhole and the worm hole put them in it. they all are falling down, down, down the hole. Evelyn hit her head and fall asleep. I lost them and I saw a Pokemon.

 **Evelyn's Pov**

"Hey, girl. Wake up plz." said someone. I wake up. I saw a boy.

"Who are you and where are we?" I asked.

"I'm Ash and this is Kanto. Who are you?" asked the boy.

"I'm Evelyn." I said.

"How did you get here?" asked Ash.

"By a wormhole, Ash." I said.

"Do you have every Pokemon?" asked Ash.

"No." I said.

"You have no Pokemon? That is not fair." said Ash.

"That is life. Hey, Ash? Do you know Arceus?" I asked.

"No. Hey, do you want have a litten?" asked Ash.

"Yeah!" I said.

 **Bella's Pov**

"Bella, I been waiting for you." said the Pokemon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Heroes  
**

 **Bella's Pov**

"Who are you and how do you know about me?" I asked.

" _I'm Arceus and I know you because I need you to help the world."_ said the Pokemon.

"Where is my sister and my friends?" I asked.

 _"Evelyn is with Ash and your friends is outside of the house."_ said Arceus.

"Can I see them plz?" I asked.

" _Be careful, not everyone is nice. This is yours."_ said Arceus. He gave me an Eevee.

"Wait!" I said.

"Y _es?" asked_ Arceus. _  
_

"Why are we here?" I asked him.

 _"The worlds is changing and they need heroes like you."_ said Arceus.

"Why us?" I asked.

" _Evelyn and the Gamers show kindness and love. Bella, you are wise."_ said Arceus.

"But, why Zane?" I asked.

 _"He is the brave one. Bella, he is the part of this team. Stone, Ruby and Willow is not."_ said Arceus.

"Why?" I asked.

" _They are not like you Bella."_ said Arceus.

"Why are they here?" I asked.

" _To help you Bella, they known that you, Evelyn, Isaiah, and Zane are heroes."_ said Arceus. "Y _ou can go now."_

"OK!" I said. Arceus open up a wormhole to my friends. I went to it. I saw Isaiah, Ruby, Willow, and Stone.

"Bella! Are you OK?" asked Isaiah.

"Yeah." I said."Where is Zane and Evelyn?"

"I don't know." said Isaiah.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Team Flare vs Evelyn**

 **Evelyn's Pov  
**

Ash and I went to a forest. I got my Litten. I looked at Ash.

"Hey Ash? What Pokemon do you have?" I asked.

"My Pikachu. Do you want to see?" asked Ash.

"Yeah!" I said. Ash put Pikachu out of his pokeball.

"Pikachu! Pika, Pika, CHU!" said Pikachu.

"Cute." I said. I saw 2 red suit guys.

"Who are the red suit guys?" I said.

"They are Team Flare. They are bad people." said Ash. "Hey, there a boy Evelyn." I looked at him, he looked like Zane.

"Wait, that is Zane." I said. "Hey Team Flare!" One member looked at me.

"Hey, looked at that. Is that a girl? Yes it is." said the 1st member.

"Who are you, little one." said the 2rd member.

"I'm Evelyn and let my friend Zane go!" I said.

"Well Evelyn, I'm Kaye and this is Bobby. We want a Pokemon battle with you before we gave him to you." said the 1st member.

"Yeah!" said the 2rd member.

"Fine." I said.

"Don't Evelyn!" said Ash. Kaye and I put our Pokemon out.

"Let's do this OK Letten?" I asked. I put my Letten out.

"Let's go Machop!" said Kaye. He put Machop out.

"Litten use ember." I said. He use ember on Machop, a hit on him.

"Machop use karate chop!" said Kaye. Litten jump and Machop miss him.

"Use bite Litten!" I said. He bite Machop and Machop got hurt.

"Use dual chop Machop!" said Kaye. He miss Litten.

"Use fire fang Litten!" I said. Litten hit Machop and I won.

"Nooooo! Here is Zane. Come on Bobby." said Kaye. Kaye and Bobby went away.

"Evelyn! Thanks for saving me." said Zane.

"No Problem Zane, oh this is Ash." I said.

"Where is Bella and Isaiah?" asked Zane.

"I don't know." I said." I hope they are OK."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Bella found Evelyn**

 **Bella's Pov**

"Bella, where do we go to?" asked Isaiah.

"I will say the forest." I said.

"Looked like ghosts live in there." said Isaiah.

"Go in Isaiah. Do you want to find Evelyn?' I asked.

"Yeah but, is there ghosts in the forest?" asked Isaiah.

"Just go in!" I said. We went in the forest. It was dark and Isaiah was was on me.

"Get off of me!" I said. He did. Ruby, Willow, and Stone told us that they got to go.

"Why?" asked Isaiah.

"Our job is done." said Ruby.

"What to you mean?" asked Isaiah.

"You are at where Evelyn and Zane is at." said Stone.

"OK." said Isaiah. Isaiah and I saw Evelyn and Zane. She was with a boy.

"Evelyn!" I said. She turned to me.

"Bella!" said Evelyn. "It is good to see you sister."

'Who is that boy?' I asked.

"He is Ash. He want to be a Pokemon master." said Evelyn.

"Cool!" I said.

"Do you have a pokemon?" asked Evelyn.

"I have a Eevee." I said.

"I have a Litten." said Evelyn. "How did you get a Eevee?"

"By Arceus why?" I asked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Evelyn's dream**

 **Evelyn's Pov  
**

"Nevermind." I said.

"OK." said Bella. Ash and Zane sit up tents for the night. I am sleeping with Bella. We had food.

"Good night guys!" I said. I went to sleep.

 **Inside my dream,**

My Litten and I were walking down a dark hallway and then a bight light eas shining at us. We saw a Pokemon. He was looking as us.

"Who are you?" I asked

"E _velyn, I am_ _Arceus."_ said the Pokemon. _  
_

"How can you know my name?" I said.

" _I know everyone, Evelyn."_ said Arceus.

"Were you the voice?" I asked.

" _Yes, Evelyn."_ said Arceus.

"Why do I have a dream about you?" I asked.

" _I need to talk to you._ " said Arceus.

"Why me?" I asked.

" _I need to show you something from your past._ " said Arceus. He put out a ball and said, " _look at this."_ I did. I saw my past.

 **Flashback:**

I saw my sister and my brother and saw them go in the car because we need to move to my dad's work. Past Evelyn went in there too.

"Where are we going Mom and Dad?" asked Past Evelyn.

"To Kingston WA, why?" asked Mom.

"Because." said Past Evelyn.

"You want to know about your new school right?" asked Dad.

"Yeah." said Past Evelyn.

"Well, your school is Kingston School for Boys and Girls." said Mom.

"You will make new friends and see new things there." said Dad.

"OK!" said Past Evelyn. They went out of the car. Past Bella, Past Isaiah, and Past Evelyn went to park. I saw Past Ruby, Past Willow and Past Stone got bulled by Past Zane. Past Evelyn told him to stop. He don't do it. She tried to push him but she miss him.

"You pick on someone else." said Past Evelyn.

"Yeah!" said Past Bella.

"Fine, you guy are just losers." said Past Zane. He walked away.

"Are you Ok?' asked Past Evelyn.

"Yes we are. Who are you guys?" asked Past Ruby.

"I am Evelyn and they are Bella and Iasiah. Who are you?" asked Past Evelyn.

"We are Ruby, Willow and Stone." said Past Ruby.

"Who is that guy?" asked Past Bella.

"Zane." said Past Stone.

"Lets us be friends, and make a team called Evelyn and the gamers." said Past Willow. "I want Evelyn to be team leader."

"OK." said Past Evelyn.

 **End Flashback**

"That is when we become friends." I said.

 _"Yes it is."_ said Arceus.

"I think that it is time for me to wake up." I said.

 _"Save the Pokemon world._ " said Arceus.

"OK." I said. I woke up.


End file.
